


should i say it now

by kerohu



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerohu/pseuds/kerohu
Summary: ten has a chocolate pudding obsession and kun has trouble sleeping.





	should i say it now

kun has a watch that beeps every hour, counting the number of beats when he got in bed doesn’t really help him to fall asleep. by the sixth beep, he gets up and leans against the headboard. he reaches over for his phone, it’s 4 a.m. and he has a class at noon so he could possibly try to go back to sleep. 

he scratches the back of his neck and decides to slide into his slippers and head to the kitchen to get a class of milk. he walks past yangyang’s room to find him playing csgo while downing a couple of red bulls, catching a sight of xiaojun and hendery curling up against each other fast asleep and no signs of yukhei and sicheng anywhere. 

he finds ten in the kitchen, eating a chocolate pudding while he sits on the counter. “hey, are you okay?” kun asks, moving to the fridge and gets out the jug of milk. 

“can’t sleep.” ten replies, turning his body so he would face kun. “i’m on my fifth pudding. you have to get some more tomorrow.” 

kun nods, writing it down on the list they have on the fridge. “anything else, my princess?” 

ten laughs at that, “get me a crown so i can order people around like the princess i am.”

“you’re already doing it.” kun points it out, placing the cup inside the microwave and sets it for thirty seconds. “do you have class tomorrow?” 

“yeah, around the same time as yours.” ten dumps the rest of the empty pudding cups in one swipe and dumps the spoon in the sink without leaving his spot and he grabs the chair next to him so kun could talk to him better. 

ten watches kun while he finishes his glass of milk, making light conversation before kun washes up after him. ten waits for kun to finish before walking into kun’s room together because he doesn’t feel like sleeping alone anymore. 

“hold on, princess.” kun says, fluffing up the pillow on ten’s side and shuffles so ten could get in and he wraps his arm around ten. “i should change your contact name to princess now.”

“what if people misunderstand?” ten closes his eyes, snuggles closer to him. 

“let them then. i want everyone to know you’re my princess.” 

“i would like that too.”


End file.
